Arcee
Arcee compensates with speed and aggressive maneuvers, making her one of the most dangerous Autobots around. Moreover, Arcee is a born hunter. She honed her speed hunting turbofoxes with other speedsters, challenging herself to get as close as possible before tagging them with her bow. She's a crack shot with said crossbow weapon, and Ironhide has trained her to use her speed to her advantage in battle, striking suddenly and swiftly and then vanishing away again as fast as she appeared. She is the sister of Elita-One and Chromia. The events at Tyger Pax created a nagging doubt in Arcee about her abilities. She carries some guilt about Bumblebee's injuries, and part of what drives her is the desire to prove herself, not only in the optics of her friends and comrades, but most importantly in her own. She also carries a standing feud with Lockdown for unknown reasons. For a time, she used experimental technology that allowed her mind to control three bodies at once! When two of these bodies were destroyed, she stayed out of sight to adjust to the return to single-body status. Arcee was held in reserve as NEST entered Shanghai to deal with Demolishor, only being called into action when the presence of a second Decepticon, Sideways, was detected. Together with the twins, Arcee pursued the sneaky speedster through the streets of Shanghai, smashing through buildings and everything else in her way, but ultimately, none of her three components were able to do much damage, so Sideswipe was brought up to bat, and he quickly put the Decepticon down. While not on missions, Arcee was parked with the other Autobots in their hangar at Diego Garcia. It was here that the Autobots received word from the President of the United States, via Director Theodore Galloway, that the White House was concerned that the Autobots' living on Earth was the reason for the Decepticon activity, and that if need be, they would ask the Autobots to leave. Later, after Optimus Prime died in battle and The Fallen issued an ultimatum to Earth, the US government decided that the Autobots would be shipped back to Diego Garcia. NEST had a different idea, and instead shipped Arcee and the other Autobots to Egypt on the advice of Sam Witwicky, who had the means to resurrect Optimus Prime. During the climactic battle between NEST and The Fallen's Decepticons, Sam and Mikaela attempted to make their way through the bombed-out Egyptian town that had become the battlefield. Arcee arrived with Ironhide to escort them through the warzone, but unfortunately, two of her bodies were shot down by enemy forces, with only the blue component remaining operational when last seen. Trivia *Arcee and her 2 comrades will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. *Arcee and her 2 comrades will return in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines. *She is good friends with Rainbow Dash. Gallery 250px-Arceemovie.jpg|Arcee in the movies All 3 Arcee sisters.png All 3 Arcee motorcycles.png|A 3 Arcee motorcycles Arcee_(Transformers_Prime).jpg|Arcee Prime 180px-Arcee_Altmode_Transformers_Prime.jpg|Arcee Prime motorcycle Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Sisters Category:Triplets Category:Twins Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Autobots Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformations Category:Transformed Characters Category:Motorcycles Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Speedsters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Archers Category:Deceased characters Category:Groups Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Transformers Prime Characters Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Cree Summer Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209)